


To Neville Longbottom, A Secret, From Helga Hufflepuff

by generalzero



Series: Help Will Always Be Given [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Ficlet, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Neville deserved better than gryffindor, War, but everyone knows he lives, character death is harry, inspired by the bullshit sword of gryffindor out of sorting hat business, obsessive sorting culture is divisive my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero
Summary: Neville Longbottom puts on the Sorting Hat a second time, wanting to know if he is really a Gryffindor, and gets an answer he was not expecting.(or)The four Founders of Hogwarts were by no means the greatest or most powerful wixen ever known, but on Hogwarts grounds and over Hogwarts students, their influence is sacrosanct. Whether through the magic of the Sorting Hat and the castle itself, or some other cunning, mysterious means of reaching through time, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.





	1. To Neville Longbottom, A Secret, From Hegla Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> 1) my frustration with obsessive sorting culture in fandom  
> 2) Rowling's generally lazy exploitation of the sorting mechanic in canon  
> 3) the thing where only a true gryffindor can pull godric's sword out of the sorting hat i low key detest this  
> 4) neville's badassery
> 
> Warnings: canon typical violence and language, heed the tags

While Neville Longbottom sits in the Headmaster's office after accidentally losing the week's passwords for Gryffindor Tower to Sirius Black, berating himself under his breath for everything from stupidity to cowardice, Helga watches on sadly. The boy is alone, as it is one of Albus Dumbledore's eccentric habits to leave a student alone in his office the first time they are there, as a test. Neville is looking furtively at the Sorting Hat, slouched on a shelf across from his seat, and it doesn't take legilimency (or the knowledge that details of Harry Potter's adventure in Salazar's chamber last year have spread all over Gryffindor Tower by now) to see that the poor thing is questioning his Sorting. He had argued so fiercely to be in Hufflepuff…

_I would have taken you, dear child, Helga thinks, I would have taken you in an instant and you would have been happy with my badgers._

Unfortunately, there is a war coming, even if most of the wixen world can not yet see it, and it has always been the Founder's policy in such times to pad Gryffindor and Slytherin—the house of warriors and the house of diplomats—with those students who had an inclination for either. Helga and Rowena don't necessarily believe Salazar and Godric have the monopoly on war, diplomacy or even leadership, but they agree that both houses have a similar tendency towards wanting to be at the center of all happenings that can be useful for organizing large movements. In essence, it is easier to persuade ambitious Slytherins and impetuous Gryffindors to go to war than thoughtful Hufflepuffs and impartial Ravenclaws. (If only the two houses didn't just as often decide to go to war against each other…!)

Poor, timid Neville Longbottom has enough Gryffindor in him to have been a victim of this policy; even without it the Hat could very likely still have placed him there, but Helga stubbornly holds that he would have been happier in her house. She wishes it was far more common for students to be placed where they'd be happiest rather than where they'd be pushed towards "greatness" or whatever nonsense line the Hat was using these days. Children should not have to go to war.

Albus is still tarrying outside the staircase downstairs, speaking with a portrait. Neville is still mournfully contemplating the Sorting Hat, stopping occasionally to mutter "stupid, _stupid_ " under his breath. Wanting desperately to comfort the child, Helga finds herself seized by an idea. It is one that her gut tells her is the right thing to do, and one that her mind tells her will not please the other Founders one bit, so she acts immediately.

It only takes a little bit of coaxing from the Hat to persuade Neville to put it on—and then Helga is whispering a centuries-old secret into the boy's head.

_Yes, my dear, it is true that a Gryffindor can summon Godric's sword from the Sorting Hat, but so could a Slytherin, or a Hufflepuff…_

Some wixen before this have guessed, certainly, but no one has ever been outright _told_. Helga wonders what Neville will do with the information, and feels in her gut that he will not disappoint her in the slightest.

_…and remember, Neville dear, that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._


	2. To Godric Gryffindor, A Request, From Neville Longbottom

There is a battle, and a castle, and two wizards whom Fate has marked with prophecy, and a great many people who have been caught up in that prophecy's unforgiving web. There is also one wizard who is merely almost-marked: a boy who is still forgetful but nowadays never forgets the most important things.

Some of these are simple, after three years of war: always carry his wand; always check a room for exits and eavesdroppers; and always watch his back for those who don't play fair. Some are are harder earned but better rewarded: to trust himself, his magic, his reflexes; to stand up for what is right, even alone or against friends or allies; and to have faith, in himself and in his friends and in tomorrow.

—and ever since he put on the Sorting Hat for the second time in third year, he has not forgotten one very, very important thing.

_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._

There is a battle, and a castle, and a soulless man crowing over his arch-enemy's corpse tells Neville that resistance is futile. He puts the Sorting Hat on Neville's head and tells him to surrender, and he will be spared. There is a hush, and snake that watches Neville with hungry eyes.

Neville closes his eyes. _Um, Lord Gryffindor? If you're there, I could really use that sword right now. I know I'm, uh, not much of a Gryffindor but Lady Hufflepuff said I could ask—_

The hilt of sword shuts Neville up, and what comes next, as they say, is history.


End file.
